Betrayed: The First Quarter Quell-SYOT OPEN!
by ButterscotchBrownies
Summary: This year, the tributes will be voted into the arena by their own districts. There are two new head gamemakers, President Snow's kids. This is a SYOT/SYOC. You can submit a tribute, stylist, escort, mentor, or Avox. The form and rules are on our profile.
1. Prologue, form, and rules

**A/N: Hi! This is our SYOC. Caryssa thought it would be cool to include District 13 tributes, so this is slightly AU. If you submit a District 13 tribute,District 13's industry is nuclear and they're the poorest district in Panem. You can submit a tribute, stylist, mentor, escort, or Avox. The form and rules are at the end of the prologue and on our profile. :)**

**Kristine ;-) and Caryssa XD**

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games or anything you recognize.**

* * *

President Fiendious Snow sat around the long table in his office with his gamemakers, discussing the first Quarter Quell, an idea that his son, Corniolanus had suggested the night before. Fiendious Snow was getting more and more frustrated with his Head Gamemaker, Selto Senius' lacklustre performance, when there was a soft knock at the door. An Avox stiffly walked over to the door to open it. When she saw who was at the door, President Fiendious Snow's kids, Angelica and Corniolanus, she quickly curtsied. It was required for everyone, especially Avoxes, to show President Snow and his family honour and respect. "Hello Daddy. Hello Head Gamemaker Senius." Angelica addressed them politely. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I have a suggestion." Her father smiled encouragingly at her. "All of the tributes could be voted into the games by their own district and to save you the trouble of making multiple Quarter Quell ideas, you could make multiple slips, which each that tributes will be voted into the arena by their own district." she suggested. President Snow grinned. "Perfect! Thank you Angelica!" She nodded. "You're welcome Daddy." Fiendious Snow stared into space for a moment before he grinned evilly. "Angelica, you can have another Avox and Corniolanus, you can try out your new torture machines." He smirked at Head Gamemaker Senius. "Congratulations Angelica and Corniolanus! You are this year's head gamemakers!"

* * *

**A/N: We thought it would be cool to have President Snow's kids as gamemakers, since we've never read about that happening before. Don't worry, it's not as weird as it sounds. Angelica is fifteen and Corniolanus is fourteen. Anyway, here's the form and rules.**

* * *

Rules

1. All submissions must be submitted through PM.

2. No Mary Sues/Gary Stus.

3. This is not first come, first serve.

4. You can submit tributes until April 15th. We will PM you soon after April 15th to let you know if your tributes is accepted.

5. For mentors, escorts, stylists, and Avoxes, it is first come, first serve.

6. To prove that you read the rules, type Finnicky Finnick where it says password.

Tribute Form

BASICS

Password:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (top 3 choices):

Sexuality:

Open to romance?

Random facts about your tribute:

Anything Else?

PERSONALITY

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Type of people they are friends with:

Type of people they dislike:

Thoughts on the Capitol:

Thoughts on The Hunger Games:

Anything else?

APPEARANCE

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Hair (colour, length, style):

Eyes (colour, shape):

Skin colour:

Glasses/braces/freckles/scars/tattoos/piercings/etc?

Anything else?

THE REAPING

Why were they voted into the arena?

Reaction to being voted into the arena:

Reaping outfit:

What were they doing before the reaping?

Who came to say goodbye?

Anything else?

HISTORY

Backstory:

Family (names, ages, relation to tribute, appearances, personalities):

Friends (same criteria):

Boyfriend/girlfriend/crush? (Same criteria):

Rich/average/poor?

Did they train beforehand?

If so, with what?

If not, are they good at anything that will help them in the games?

Anything else?

THE CAPITOL

What do they do at training?

Do they show or hide their skills?

What do they show the gamemakers?

Interview angle:

Thoughts and feelings the night before they enter the arena:

Anything else?

THE ARENA

Do they go into the bloodbath?

Do they survive the bloodbath?

Open to allies?

Career tribute?

Final thoughts when they die:

OPTIONAL

District token:

Ideas for chariot outfit:

Training Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Ideas for interview questions:

Ideas for arena:

Ideas for muttations:

Mentor Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

How they won The Hunger Games:

Reaction to winning The Hunger Games (ex. going alcoholic, going crazy, being depressed, acting normal, etc.):

How were they used by President Snow? (forced to sell their body, forced to kill rebels, forced to work as a spy for President Snow, any other idea you have):

Thoughts on mentoring:

Thoughts on The Hunger Games and the Capitol:

Stylist Form

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

District they work for:

Thoughts on the Capitol and The Hunger Games:

Escort Form

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

District they work for:

Thoughts on the district they work for:

Thoughts on the Capitol and The Hunger Games:

Avox Form

Name:

Age:

Crime:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Open to romance?

Personality:

Appearance:

Reaction to becoming an Avox:

Friends and family (names, ages, relation to Avox, appearances, personalities, fates):

Other than having their tongue cut out, were they tortured and how? (It's okay to be detailed, but you don't have to.):

What is their job? (serving tributes, serving wealthy Capitol citizens, working in sewers, etc.):


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Hi! **

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute! I have chosen and accepted some of the tributes. I PMed the creators of the tributes that are accepted. Don't worry if I didn't PM you. Caryssa has not chosen which tributes she is accepting yet, so she might accept your tribute. :) The tribute list is now on our profile.**

**Since we did not receive 24 tributes, the SYOT is still open. Instead of having another deadline, when you submit a tribute, Caryssa and I will both read your form, decide if we want to accept your tribute, then PM you soon after you submit. Check our profile to see which spots are available. The list is updated frequently.**

**Kristine ;-)**


End file.
